With the development of science and technology, more and more new products appear in people's lives. These products include tangible objects, intangible services, ideas, or a combination of them. People often need to get a lot of information about a product before purchasing it to choose from to satisfy their needs.
During the process of obtaining the information of the related products, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: on the one hand, the existing products are more scattered in the basic data related to the products. For example, some of the information is in the product specification Some information is displayed in the product package or some information is displayed on the product appearance mark. On the other hand, when the product information is displayed in a two-dimension code, it is usually necessary to scan the two-dimensional code to understand the product related information. The presentation of product information above makes the way for people to get product information is not visualized and decentralized.